Everything Perfect Is Erased
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash][RLSB][MWPP Era][OneShot] Sirius and Remus are together but after Sirius gets into a fight, he knocks his head and gets amnesia, therefore forgetting everything. Can Remus help him remember how they used to be?


Sirius purred lightly when Remus nuzzled his neck contentedly, wrapping his arms around the black-haired boy's waist. Sirius let his hands wander as well, entangled himself into the other boy.

"What if someone walks in?" Remus asked concernedly, his face still in the crook of Sirius' shoulder.

"Er… how am I supposed to answer that question?"

Remus smiled, curling up further into the warmth of his boyfriend. "I don't know."

Sirius pulled himself out of their embrace, kissing the werewolf tenderly. "Why don't we just… _let them walk in_?" He murmured, his fingers lingering around the first button of Remus' shirt.

"Oh, come on, Padfoot," He said. "You know I don't want them to know yet. And especially not like this, if they walk in on us – _aahh_ – stop that, Sirius–"

The Animagus did open the first button, and the second, as his finger trailed teasingly across the exposed part of his chest.

"Is _this_ what you don't want them to walk in on?"

Remus arched his back slightly. "_Oh_ – partly."

Sirius kissed his neck softly as the werewolf moaned. He stopped suddenly.

"I… I know I never told you this before, and you didn't either, but…" Sirius started, fidgeting with his hands and not looking at his boyfriend. "I think I love y–"

"Hey, guys."

Sirius jumped about three feet, almost toppling out of the bed with a quick rescue save from Remus. When the black-haired boy had returned to safety, Remus was sitting blushingly at the other end of the bed as far away from Sirius as he could manage.

"What are you doing?" James asked, approaching the bed they were sitting on.

"We were just, uh, we were just–"

"Talking, that's all." Sirius finished for Remus, smiling through gritted teeth.

The werewolf tried to conceal his halfway open shirt before James would, flushing furiously.

"What were – er – you doing?" Remus asked conversationally.

"I had detention, remember? Slughorn?"

"Oh… right." Sirius said, raking a hand through his hair. Remus smiled sheepishly.

"So… do you wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno," James said, shrugging. "Just the four of us, something fun."

"Well, actually…" Remus said, stretching. "I'm really tired."

Sirius looked at him peculiarly. "I am too."

James eyed the two with furrowed brows, but then shrugged and left the bed. "Mmkay, then… I guess I'll just woo Lily or something…" He muttered, ambling down the dormitory stairs.

The Animagus grinned devilishly towards his boyfriend, before attacking his lips and setting to work on reopening his shirt buttons again. Remus pushed him off for a moment gently.

"James just – well, _almost_ – walked in on us! He would have seen me with my shirt halfway open if I wouldn't have hidden it. Do you think he noticed?" The werewolf asked worriedly.

"No," Sirius said, his eyes somewhat incoherently swimming. "But I did."

He pressed Remus back down onto the bed, cupping the nape of his neck with one hand and massaging Remus' stomach with the other. He moaned.

"We… we really can't do this now – we're supposed to be to sleeping – we're tired, remember?" The tawny-haired boy reminded Sirius breathlessly, trying to roll to the side. Sirius shushed him by splaying fingers across his lips.

"We're also only supposed to be friends, but look how that turned out?"

Remus couldn't help laughing quietly. "You are one of a kind, Padfoot."

"Of course I am," He said with an impish grin. "It's not everyday you meet a gorgeous and gay dog Animagus with a werewolf boyfriend and a bad case of fleas."

The amber-eyed boy snuggled up against Sirius, smiling faintly with his eyes closed as he rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, sighing blissfully.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Sirius asked, and Remus smiled, his stomach flopping over.

"You're making me blush."

"Good," Sirius murmured, holding up Remus' chin. "You're gorgeous when you're embarrassed."

The tawny-haired boy blushed more.

---

He had been reading his book when James came in, his face pale and panting. Remus looked up interestedly.

"What chased you, Prongs?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "Evans. She's finally growing on me." He said with a smile.

Remus grinned falsely. "Haha, James. Seriously."

"I – it's Sirius."

The werewolf felt the faint smile fall off of his face entirely. Something in his insides curled up and plummeted like rocks into his stomach. He gulped.

"_What?_"

"Nothing big, just something minor…" He took off his scarf gently and walked slowly into the common room, about to collapse into the couch.

Remus rushed forward and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What happened?!" He growled, his voice dangerously wolfish. Remus suddenly realized that he shouldn't be quite so concerned about Sirius, since his friends didn't know that they had been involved for a year now. He let go of James' shirt abruptly, seeing wrinkles in the fabric of where his fingers had been painfully curled around it.

"Easy, Moony – I was just walking in from a walk outside, and – I heard about it–"

"Heard about _what_?"

"About Sirius. He's in the Hospital Wing–" Remus almost dashed towards the door, but James stopped him, grabbing for his wrist. "–but he really only got into a small fight. Rodolphus Lestrange."

Remus' hands curled into fists.

"I will _kill_ him, then."

James grabbed the werewolf's shoulders. "Come on! It was just a simple fight!"

"But first," Remus interrupted. "We have to see Sirius."

"I–" James began, but Remus was already heading for the Portrait Hole determinedly. "Remus, wait!"

Racing along the hallway with wandering students jumping out of Remus' way and screeching while doing so, he finally manages to get to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Lupin, it is after hours–" Madame Pomfrey began.

For a moment, Remus forgot his politeness toward teachers and adults. He forgot how he _should_ act, and how rash he was being right now, narrowing his eyes and snapping at the nurse. But right now, it didn't seem to matter.

"Where's Sirius?" He barked wildly, spit spraying.

"I–" The Healer sighed. "Bed three, Mr. Lupin, don't disturb any other patients."

Letting out a strangled cry, Remus darted to Sirius' bed. He was unconscious, blood leaking out from the back of his head onto the pillow with small drips. Remus' eyes went wide. He heard James' fervent panting behind him all of a sudden.

"Bloody Hell." James cursed

The werewolf bit his lip to keep from crying, but he controlled his tears. He knelt down beside the bed, letting out a small 'oh'.

There was blood by his arm and around his ankle as Remus hugged his unconscious form tightly. When James gently pulled him away, the werewolf turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Is Lestrange in here?" He hissed.

The Healer shook her head. "Was almost fine. Had a few bruises, and lost only a little bit of blood around his back, but he was okay. He's back in his common room, and he told the whole story of what happened."

"What happened?" Remus asked her curiously. "Not to pry, of course."

"They started a fight–"

"About what?" He interrupted. Pomfrey looked at him curiously.

"About you, Mr. Lupin," She gave him a strange look before continuing. "Well, Lestrange hit the wall and so did Black – Lestrange shoved him headfirst into the concrete," She shook her head while 'tutting' maturely. "Childish, really. Both of them were unconscious when someone showed up."

_About you, Mr. Lupin_. Rang in his head. He shook it quickly to rid this thought from his mind. "Will Sirius be alright?"

"We'll find out when he wakes up."

Immediately throwing himself at Sirius' bedside again, he stroked the fringe out of his eyes carefully.

---

It was two hours before Sirius finally woke up. Remus stayed by him all of that time, even though James was out wandering a few times. Peter came in once, but vanished soon afterwards.

By five, Sirius was stirring, and Remus' eyes were wide, his fingers gripping Sirius' wrists.

"Sirius!" He said loudly, shaking the boy slightly. Sirius murmured something.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and James walked to the bed incredulously, watching.

"Mr. Black!" Pomfrey said clearly, sitting her patient up and shoving a potion down his throat immediately. Sirius' face scrunched up, and finally, his eyes shot open.

Eyes scanning the view around him, the Gryffindor furrowed his brows.

Remus leapt onto his boyfriend despite the nurse's protests, crying out in Sirius' shoulder and mumbling incoherent things into his ear, rocking Sirius (even though more for himself) back and forth.

When he finally pulled back from their embrace, not only was the Healer and James looking at him peculiarly, but so was Sirius.

"I–" He began speechlessly. "I don't know you."

Remus' eyes grew wide, and then he helplessly shook Sirius' shoulders.

"Sirius! _Padfoot!_ It's me, Remus!! The bookworm, the studier, the person you copy homework from!! Your boyfr–" He stopped himself there, blushing furiously, as he didn't want James nor the nurse that they were boyfriends.

Madame Pomfrey kindly stepped forward.

"Now, Mr. Black, do you remember anything that happened?? At all?"

"Happened when?" Sirius muttered.

The nurse heaved a deep breath.

"As I suspected. Memory loss. Amnesia. It must have been a pretty bad hit when Black's head hit the wall." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

Remus mind worked furiously.

"_What?!_"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin, but that is the way it is. You and Mr. Potter will have to help him remember."

There was an odd sound coming from another one of the beds, and Pomfrey scuttled to it hastily.

"Grab the dinner tray on top of the table, Mr. Potter, and give it to Black!" She ordered, before vanishing behind a bed curtain.

James reached for the dinner tray and walked over to Sirius, about to place it on his lap when Remus smiled mischievously and held up a hand to stop him. The werewolf reached in his pocket, where a Honeydukes chocolate bar was concealed innocently.

"We can't let him have chocolate, Moony, that's insane–!" James began, but Remus had already snapped the bar in two and handed it to his boyfriend.

"There. Eat it, Sirius."

Sirius examined the chocolate curiously. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate."

"Do I like it?" He asked.

Remus smiled and nodded. "I think you do." He put the other half of the chocolate bar into his own mouth, grinning broadly. "Mmmm…"

Sirius, encouraged by Remus eating the chocolate, nibbled on the end.

"It's wonderful!" He exclaimed, tossing the rest of it into his mouth.

"Mr. Lupin!" A voice shrieked. "We do not feed patients _chocolate_ when they wake up from a brutal fight with memory loss! Foolish behavior. I must ask _both of you_ to leave!" Madame Pomfrey demanded, her eyes livid.

Sirius looked a little lost and forlorn all of a sudden.

"But, but – lady," He said, addressing the Healer in such an interesting way that she glared. "I want them to stay. They're nice."

James hurriedly pushed the food tray onto Sirius' lap. He smiled awkwardly when Sirius looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What's this?"

"It's food, Mr. Black," Madame Pomfrey explained waspishly. "You eat it."

"Just like I did with the chocoloot?"

Pomfrey sent a nasty glance at Remus. "_Chocolate_, Mr. Black, _chocolate_. And yes. You put the food into your mouth."

He did so.

Turning to Remus, Sirius grinned hesitantly.

"What's my name?" He inquired.

"Sirius. Sirius Black. But we call you Padfoot."

"If my name's Sirius, why do you call me Padfoot?" He asked questioningly. _We don't want to get into this now_, Remus thought.

"Because that's your nickname."

James didn't think of the fact that there was a nurse only a wall away in her office, and that several patients were around as well.

"You can transform into a dog. You're an Animagus! And I am too!" James said excitedly. "And our other friend, Peter, we call him Wormtail because he can transform into a rat! I'm Prongs, because I'm a stag!"

Remus pushed him into the bedside table. "Shhh!!"

Sirius didn't seem to notice. "What's your name?" He asked Remus softly, ignoring James.

Remus knelt down beside his bed, smiling tenderly. "You call me Moony."

"Why do I call you Moony?"

The tawny-haired boy swallowed slowly. "Because I'm a werewolf."

Sirius didn't freak out like Remus thought he would. He stayed calm, letting Remus smile tentatively at him, until finally, he smiled back.

"That's cool."

For someone who couldn't remember that one of his friends was a werewolf, he was taking this awfully well.

"You're… you're not going to tell anybody, are you?" Remus asked carefully.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I don't think anybody else needs to know." He smiled.

"Thank you." The werewolf said gratefully, resisting the urge to lean over and brush the hair out of his boyfriend's face and kiss him.

Sirius looked down thoughtfully. "What's happening to me?" He asked.

James patted Sirius on the shoulder. "You got into a fight and knocked your head on the wall." He explained warmly.

The boy shook his head wisely. "I don't think so. I think I would remember that."

All of a sudden, Peter charged into the room, his arms flailing wildly as he saw Sirius's distraught state.

"What… what happened?"

"Who are you?" Sirius asked rather rudely, his hand reaching out for Remus for protectiveness. Remus took his fingers in his.

"W-What… what happened? Padfoot, I'm one your of your best friends."

Sirius gripped the werewolf's hand tighter. "I don't know you."

James sighed, leading Peter slightly away from the bed. "Memory loss." He murmured.

Remus sat on the edge of Sirius' bed.

"I wish I could remember you," The dark-haired boy said sadly. "But I don't. Will you tell me what I forgot about you?"

The tawny-haired boy smiled tentatively out of the corner of his mouth. "I… I don't know what to tell you."

Sirius' smile vanished. "Why?"

"You might be disgusted."

Madame Pomfrey scurried out from her office, carrying a potion. She shoved Remus aside and held the potion out for Sirius.

"There there, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, your friend needs to take a Sleeping Potion, so why don't you come back tomorrow? Mr. Black needs his rest." The nurse said sharply, ushering the boys away.

"But why can't we–"

"Shoo, boys." She said shortly, obviously not keen on continuing their conversation.

"You'll come back tomorrow, won't you?" A soft voice said. Remus turned to see Sirius longingly looking after his friends. The werewolf nodded.

"Of course."

---

"How is he?"

"Better. Started remembering things a bit. The fact that the world he is in is magical, that he hates his family, and that he's popular." Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Nothing else?" Remus inquired further, hoping to get more out of the stubborn Healer. She shook her head.

"Find out for yourself, Mr. Lupin."

He was about to, when the nurse stopped him again. "Are your friends here?"

"Er – no. They're still in bed." Remus said. He advanced on Sirius, who was sleeping again.

Two – three strands were falling perfectly into his face. Remus brushed them back with his fingertips.

Sirius' eyes snapped open.

"Moony," He said.

The werewolf smiled. "You remember me."

"Of course I do," The dark-haired boy said unsmilingly. "You were here yesterday. You helped me."

Remus tucked a strand of sandy hair behind his ear. "How did I help you, Sirius?"

"You helped me remember."

The werewolf resisted leaning over and embracing the boy.

"How couldn't I help? You looked so… helpless." Remus blushed at his uncharacteristic lack of words.

Sirius laughed, making the other boy's insides flop, considering that since Sirius didn't remember their relationship they were no longer involved. Back to simply liking Sirius and Sirius not knowing or not sharing the feelings.

"For someone as grammatically and vocabularically enhanced as you, I'm surprised that you used such poor word choice. You helped me because I was helpless." He chuckled.

"I guess I'm just a little…" Tongue-tied? Jiggly? Nervous? "…tired. Can't think straight. It _is_ only six in the morning."

"Yeah," The dark-haired boy looked strangely at Remus. "Remember yesterday? When I asked you to tell me something about yourself and you thought that I'd be disgusted?"

That was the subject of the news again? Remus flushed. "Yes…"

"Well, I think I'm ready for you to tell me that now."

Well… it certainly hadn't been a crush of Remus, or just a crush of Sirius', never told or shared. It was a mutual thing that they had finally done something about. They had been together. Mutually. And it _had_ happened. There wasn't any harm in informing Sirius of the past.

"Alright then," He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I never, _ever_ told you this before, even in the past… but it seems like the right time to."

Sirius didn't say anything. He was being uncharacteristically patient.

"I love you."

The dark-haired boy watched Remus speechlessly, so Remus did the only thing that made sense to him at that point, and kissed Sirius.

It felt so good, so right, and lot a more rebellious and brave than Remus ever felt, probably because he knew that he was finally getting a backbone and perhaps some courage to be doing this _first_, and not have _Sirius_ be the one to tackle him and kiss him. It felt like he was being reborn, given a second chance where all of his mistakes were finally becoming something right, and something that he deserved and something that he had earned.

Remus drew back breathlessly.

"I remember." Sirius suddenly croaked, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he breathed deeply.

"Remember what?"

His eyes opened, staring into Remus' importantly. "Everything."

Before he had a chance to react or process the reality of what Sirius was saying – was this a joke? Game? Trying to squeeze secrets out of him? – he felt himself being engulfed in a large hug with Sirius' hands firm on his backside as though clinging on to him for dear life. His face was buried in his neck, making Remus shiver.

"I love you too, Moony."

The werewolf pulled back flusteringly. "What just happened here?" He demanded, ignoring the soft moment completely.

"I don't know." Sirius murmured back.

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Okay then, Padfoot. Tell me one thing about yourself – or James – or Peter, or I."

"I choose you," The Animagus said. "Let's get started. You're birthday is March tenth, your favorite food is chocolate, you've been a werewolf since you were six when you got bitten during a camping trip, I became a dog Animagus illegally so I could help you with your transformation, you're gorgeous, approximately a year ago we became more than best friends, and seven months ago I fell in love with you."

Remus was blown away by the overload of the information, but he caught every statement and every word, until he was smiling as Sirius finished.

"Can I do you now?" He mumbled, seeing the dark-haired boy smiling and nodding. "You love chocolate as much as I do, your all-time-enemy is Snape, you hate your family because the grew up in Slytherin, you're godly beyond sexy, you were the one who first starting calling me Moony, you love Quidditch, and nine months ago _I_ fell in love with you."

The other boy stared. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Remus attacked the other boy in a hug. "Are you _sure_ that you're okay?"

"Never been better."

"Good. I thought that we had to go through the entire relationship thing over again. What a hassle it would have been. I… I actually thought that I wouldn't try this time. Since now that you had amnesia you woke up with no recollection of us at all, so I thought that this time you may not… like me anymore."

Sirius smiled sadly, tucking the tawny hair behind Remus' ear gently. "Don't think that again."

"_Ahem ahem_." A voice said loudly and clearly, making both Remus and Sirius jump and snap their heads toward the door.

James stood leaning against the doorway to the Hospital Wing with a smirk on his face. He smiled.

"How much did you hear?" Remus asked fearfully.

"Long enough to know what you two are," James said, walking over to Sirius' bed. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"Well, good," Sirius grumbled. "Otherwise I would have to give _you_ amnesia so you would forget this."

James laughed awkwardly. "I _honestly_ don't have a problem with it. It's… only natural, I suppose."

"Lestrange will be pleased," Sirius said with a satisfied smile. "We were talking about you when he banged me against the wall."

"I heard. What did he say?"

"He said that pansies are 'weird' and 'disgusting' and that you were a fricking queer. So I slammed him against the wall. I think he _tried _to actually give me amnesia so I would forget about the two of us."

"Wait a moment – how the hell did Lestrange know?" James interrupted.

Sirius looked over to Remus with a certain gleam in his eye, making the werewolf blush. "I think he might have seen us in the Prefect's Bathroom a couple of days ago."

James retreated from the bed, scrunching up his nose. "Woah – woah, _too much information_!" The two other boys laughed.

"Would you rather have too much information or none at all?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

Peter walked in at that moment, smiling as he saw Sirius up and smiling.

"Hey, Padfoot, remember me?"

The dark-haired boy looked oddly at Peter. "Er… Pete? You're being weird. Why would I forget you?"

Peter looked horrifyingly at his other friends. "What happened to him?"

"To him?" James said, playing along. "I think what happened to _you_. Why would Sirius forget you?"

Peter blinked several times, before running from the Hospital almost terrifyingly. Sirius was the first one to burst out laughing.

"Always fun to mess with, that one."

_AN_: I had to repost this because I accidentally put this under 'Spanish' instead of English. XD XD XD I still love all of you!!


End file.
